video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The 12 Tasks of Asterix
|running time = 84 minutes |catalogue number = VC1080 (original 1987 release) VC6191 (1992 re-release) |rating = |image1 = |re-release date = }}The Twelve Tasks of Asterix is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th April 1987, and it got re-released in different packaging by Video Collection International Ltd on 10th February 1992. It features the 1976 Belgian/French animated feature film of Les Douze travaux d'Astérix which based on the characters in the "Asterix" comic book series created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo. Description Julius Caesar has conquered all of Gaul. All that is except a little village in Armorica which remains defiant - the home of Asterix and Obelix! Aided by Getafix's magic potion, the villagers are a match for any legions Caesar can fling at them. So the suspicion grows among the Romans that perhaps these invincible Gauls are really gods? In which case it is pointless trying to fight them. A somewhat sceptical Julius Caesar sets Herculean tasks to determine whether or not the villagers belong on Olympus. Asterix and Obelix have to undertake - a race against Asbestos the Greek - who can run faster than the wind - javelin-against Cedric the German, whom no man has ever beaten - eating a morsel of a vast banquet by the Chief of the Titans (a task completed with enormous pleasure by Obelix) - crossing a crocodile-infested chasm - spending the night on the Plain of the Departed Spirits - and these are only half of their awesome tasks! But it's when Asterix and Obelix and the whole village are thrown to the lions in the Colosseum, that the Gauls really show their mettle by turning the Roman Circus into the real thing, complete with clowns! Credits By René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo Script by: René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo Produced by: Dargaud-Films, Paris © 1984 Select Video © Les Productions Dargaud Copyright © 1987 Packaging Design Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Gaumont logo * Studios Idefix logo * Start of The 12 Tasks of Asterix (1976) Closing (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of The 12 Tasks of Asterix (1976) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) * Gaumont logo * Studios Idefix logo * Start of The 12 Tasks of Asterix (1976) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The 12 Tasks of Asterix (1976) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) Closing (1992 Re-release) * End of The 12 Tasks of Asterix (1976) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1987 release It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (UK VHS 1987) Spine.png|Spine The-Twelve-Tasks-Of-Asterix-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg|Back cover The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with No Trailer The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette The Twelve Tasks of Asterix (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987 (2).png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 asterix-the-twelve-tasks-of-asterix-16371l.jpg The-Twelve-Tasks-Of-Asterix-Vhs-Video-_57 (4).jpg Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Asterix Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:Kaleidoscope Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions